


Afraid:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad News/Sad News, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Consensual, Doctor/Patient, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Examination, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Results/Test Results, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trust, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is afraid that he is gonna lose everything that he worked so hard to build after he got some test results done, What happens when he tells his ohana?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Afraid:

*Summary: Steve is afraid that he is gonna lose everything that he worked so hard to build after he got some test results done, What happens when he tells his ohana?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“I can’t believe it, It’s cancer, I can’t believe that I have cancer, Oh, God, What do I tell everyone ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett asks to himself, as he tries to relax in front of the beach of his house. He was afraid of how his love ones would react to the news.

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Steve’s partner, & lover, arrived to help with the planned ohana dinner. He noticed that something was wrong with his hunky lover. ”Are you okay, Babe ?”, Danny asked with concern in his voice.

“I found out some news today, I want to tell you, Actually the others too, I will tell you all at once, Okay ?”, The Blond was not gonna push, & accepted the answer for once. “Okay, Let’s get everything ready, Okay ?”, Danny said, as he kissed him. Steve nodded, & they went into the house, So everything will be ready.

The Team showed up, & everyone was enjoying themselves, & having fun too. Then, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly saw that Steve was looking a little pale, & asked, “Are you okay, Brother ?”, which made Officers Kono Kalakaua, Captain Lou Grover, & Special Consultant Jerry Ortega look up also in concern.

“Yeah, You don’t look like your usual self, Bossman”, The Former Rookie said, as she looked at him closely. “Yeah, You can tell us anything, Brother, You know that, Right ?”, The Big Man pointed out, as he placed a comforting hand on top of his. Jerry added, “We are here for you, Commander”, which the former seal smile a sad smile.

“I went to see my doctor, Cause I was feeling a little rundown, I found out that I....I....”, He couldn’t complete his thought. “What is it ?”, The Conspiracy Theorist said encouraging him. The Dark-Haired Man took a deep breath, & began again.

“I found out due to the radiation poisoning, I am diagnosed with cancer, I was afraid to tell you,” as he looked at each of them in the eyes, cause he wants them to see the honesty in his.

Chin was the first one to speak, & the computer tech said, “We will be here for you, No matter what”, as he hugged him, offering some comfort to him. Steve was glad that Chin stuck by him, cause he is gonna need him more than ever before.

“Thank you, Brother”, Steve chokes out, as Kono embraces him, saying, “Chin’s right, We love you, & I love you too”, The Hawaiian Beauty kissed him on the cheek, & on the forehead. Lou added this, “You call us, No matter what, Okay ?”, Steve thanked the former SWAT Commander.

“You can count on me for anything”, Jerry added, as he hugged Steve smiled, as he hugged the happy portly man, saying, “Thank you, Buddy”, Danny smiled, The Shorter Man said, as he kissed him sweetly on the lips, “You are loved, Never forget that”, Steve never will, as long as he has Danny by his side.

The End.


End file.
